ISEAS–Yusof Ishak Institute
The ISEAS–Yusof Ishak Institute (尤索夫伊萨东南亚研究院, Yóusǔofū Yīsà Dōngnányà Yánjīuyuàn}}) is a Singaporean statutory board and research institution established by an Act of Parliament in 1968. Previously known as the Institute of Southeast Asian Studies (ISEAS), the organisation was renamed as ISEAS - Yusof Ishak Institute in August 2015, in honour of Singapore's first President. Overview According to its website, the ISEAS–Yusof Ishak Institute's primary objectives are: * To be a leading research centre dedicated to the study of socio-political, security, and economic trends and developments in Southeast Asia and its wider geostrategic and economic environment. * To stimulate research and debate within scholarly circles, enhance public awareness of the region, and facilitate the search for viable solutions to the varied problems confronting the region. * To nurture a community of scholars interested in the region and to engage in research on the multi-faceted dimensions and issues of stability and security, economic development, and political, social and cultural change. The institute conducts a range of research programmes; holds conferences, workshops, lectures and seminars; publishes briefs, research journals and books; and generally provides a range of research support facilities, including a large library collection. Research programmes * Regional Economic Studies * Regional Strategic and Political Studies * Regional Social and Cultural Studies Country Studies Programmes The country-focused programmes are meant to complement the institute’s three basic disciplinary programmes, with the cross-affiliation of researchers between the two sets of programmes helping to encourage research projects which are more comparative in nature and are conceptually bolder. The five country-specific programmes are Indonesia, Malaysia, Myanmar, Thailand, and Vietnam (including Indochina). Research centres * ASEAN Studies Centre * Nalanda-Sriwijaya Centre * Singapore APEC Study Centre ISEAS Publishing The publishing arm of the institution has produced more than 2,000 titles, consisting of books and journals, since the early 1970s. ISEAS Publishing is the largest scholarly publisher of research about Southeast Asia and Asia-Pacific from within the region and works with many other academic and trade publishers and distributors to disseminate important research and analyses from and about Southeast Asia to the rest of the world. In recent years, ISEAS has published an average of 50 new titles a year. In addition, ISEAS Publishing issues the institute's three tri-annual academic journals - Journal of Southeast Asian Economies; SOJOURN: Journal of Social Issues in Southeast Asia; and Contemporary Southeast Asia, as well as the annual Southeast Asian Affairs. ISEAS books and journals are distributed to over 100 countries worldwide and are available in both electronic and print versions, via the bookshop located within the institute and its website. ISEAS Library The library houses over half a million items related to Southeast Asia in the area of economics, politics, international relations, culture and social studies. The collections, built up over decades, are both historical and contemporary, including a range of multimedia titles. The ISEAS library is open to all members of the public interested in the study of the Southeast Asian region. References External links *Official Website *Official Facebook page Category:General articles